


El pastel más dulce

by Natzabel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute Kids, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natzabel/pseuds/Natzabel
Summary: - ¡Es para ti, dobe!.- Dijo impaciente el chico pelinegro.- ¿Para mí?.- Pregunto sorprendido y sonrojado- ¡Sí, Ábrelo ya!





	El pastel más dulce

**Author's Note:**

> Este one-shot lo hice hace varios años, es el segundo fic que escribí. Espero les guste tanto como a mi.

En Konoha se respiraba un aire tranquilo pero esa apariencia tan relajante no duraría mucho.

Comenzó como un pequeño ruido que fue en aumento hasta que se podía escuchar en toda la aldea; los aldeanos volteaban a todos lados para descubrir de dónde provenía el ruido pero no sabían de donde era. Hasta que se pudo observar una pequeña ráfaga negra pasando rápidamente por toda la calle y después de esta se observó otra mucho más grande y de diversos colores.

Todos se preguntaban qué era lo que pasaba hasta que lo comprendieron a escuchar a la gran ráfaga gritar un nombre…

\- ¡SASUKE-KUN!.- Gritaban varias chicas de no más de ocho años persiguiendo al niño.

Sasuke Uchiha corría todo lo que sus piernitas le daban, el pobre niño no sabía porque todos los días esas chiquillas lo perseguían, que tenía él de especial para que fuera tan acosado por la gran mayoría de las niñas. Él pensaba que eran todas unas pesadas, ya que se dedicaban la mayor parte del tiempo a fastidiarlo en vez de preocuparse por sus estudios en la academia.

Mientras que en otro lado se podía observar a un niño de también ocho años mirar con gula un gran trozo de pastel detrás de una vitrina. El niño tenía un hermoso cabello rubio tan dorado como el oro y unos bellísimos ojos azules tan profundos como el mar que con sólo una mirada cautivaba hasta el más serio y frío chico, el niño se llamaba Naruto Uzumaki.

El chico deseaba con todo su corazón el pedazo de torta pero no tenía el dinero suficiente para comprarlo; era huérfano y a duras penas podía mantenerse con el dinero que le daba el Hokage. Camino cabizbajo de vuelta hacía su casa sin darse cuenta que delante de él venía una persona corriendo hasta que irremediablemente chocaron.

El segundo hijo de la familia principal Uchiha estaba molesto, no sabía que le había impedido seguir con su huida hasta que encontró la razón de su caída; un chico rubio de ojos azul celeste que lo miraba aturdido. El blondo se le quedo mirando ya que era la primera vez que veía un chico con unos ojos tan negros como los que este poseía.

\- ¡Ey, dobe fíjate por donde caminas!.- Le gritó el niño de cabello negro.

\- ¡No me llames dobe, Teme!.- Le respondió un furioso Naruto.

Iban a seguir con la discusión pero Sasuke escuchó como las chicas que lo perseguían se estaban acercando; y sin darse cuenta tomo a Naruto de la mano y corrió con él hasta un callejón. El rubio no sabía a donde lo llevaba pero no se resistió, por alguna razón sentía que podría confiar en ese chico.

\- ¡Uff, por fin las perdí!.- Suspiró cansado el niño Uchiha.

\- ¿Te estaban siguiendo?.- Lo miro curioso su acompañante.

\- Sí.- Respondió sentándose en el suelo, se había llevado toda la mañana escapando de esas molestas niñas.

\- ¿Por qué te siguen?.- Preguntó de nuevo el rubio.

\- No sé, desde antes de entrar a la academia ninja ya me seguían.- Respondió.

 Naruto seguía sin comprender porque lo seguían, el chico no tenía nada en especial salvo unos bonitos ojos pero él estaba seguro que los suyos eran más bonitos. Observó más detalladamente y tuvo que admitir que el niño era muy bonito pero aún no entendía porque lo seguían.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?.- Preguntó el pelinegro

\- Naruto ¿y tú?

\- Sasuke

\- ¿Estás en la academia ninja, no?.- Ya sabía quién era ese chico, Sasuke Uchiha el niño más popular de la academia ninja, él que todas las chicas deseaban como su futuro marido y padre de sus hijos; mientras que a él no lo querían ver ni cerca.

\- Sí.- Respondió este frunciendo el ceño al darse cuenta que estaba lleno de polvo, odiaba el polvo siempre había sido un chico limpio y ordenado como se lo había enseñado su madre.

El pelirrubio no despegaba su vista del Uchiha haciendo que este se sintiera un poco incómodo, Naruto lo noto y se sonrojo un poco; no sabía que había estado mirando tan fijamente al pelinegro.

\- ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?.- Le pregunto nervioso el Uzumaki, tenía miedo que le dijera que no.

Sasuke solo asintió, se levantó y tomo su mano de nuevo jalándolo hasta un pequeño parque donde jugaron felices hasta que se hizo la hora de ir a cenar y Sasuke se tuvo que ir ya que seguramente su mamá lo estaba esperando.

\- También apúrate que seguro tu mamá está preocupado por ti.- Le dijo el Uchiha a Naruto.

Este bajo la mirada un poco triste y le respondió:

\- Yo no tengo mamá…no tengo familia.

El pelinegro se sentía incómodo si hubiera sabido que su nuevo amigo no tenía familia, nunca hubiera dicho eso. Naruto noto la preocupación de Sasuke y le sonrío tiernamente, primera vez que alguien se preocupaba por el aparte del Tercer Hokage, que era como un abuelo para él.

\- No te sientas mal.- Le sonrió más y lo abrazó. Sasuke se sonrojo débilmente eran pocas las veces que recibió abrazos o se dejaba abrazar, se sentía feliz y le correspondió el abrazo, por fin tendría un nuevo amigo pensaron los dos.

Pasaron los días y los niños seguían encontrándose todos los días a la misma hora en el mismo parque donde se volvieron amigos; siempre jugaban o peleaban pero nunca tuvieron una pelea en serio porque de alguna forma u otra terminaban riéndose de lo que había pasado.

Un día Sasuke caminaba por la calle donde conoció a Naruto y lo encontró mirando anhelante un pedazo de pastel detrás de una vitrina de la pastelería más cara que había en la aldea, siguió mirándolo y sonrió se le había ocurrido algo. El rubio ignorando que el Uchiha lo estaba viendo siguió su camino hacía el parque para encontrarlo de nuevo y el pelinegro fue detrás de él.

Naruto ya no sentía envidia de todas las atenciones que le daban las chicas y los profesores a su mejor amigo (nombrado así en su mente por él mismo) pero aún sentía algo que no sabía muy bien que era al verlo rodeado de chicas.

 El niño de cabellos ébano llego al parque y saludo al rubio como todos los días y de inmediato se pusieron a jugar; la tarde paso y ya era hora de regresar a casa. Los dos se despidieron con un gran abrazo y prometiéndose volver a la mañana siguiente como todos los días, a su lugar especial un lugar donde podían divertir libremente sin los acosos de las chicas hacía Sasuke y sin los desprecios de los aldeanos hacía Naruto, su lugar feliz.

Al siguiente día, el pequeño Sasuke se levantó un poco más temprano de lo usual; desayuno, saludo a su madre, su hermano y a su padre y salió corriendo de la casa con una pequeña alcancía llena de dinero; causando que Itachi su hermano mayor se preguntará que le pasaba a su pequeño ototo que se le veía más feliz de lo usual.

El Uchiha llego corriendo a la pastelería y le pidió al encargado un gran trozo del pastel que había en la vitrina este le coloco uno en un bonito envase para llevar, el pequeño niño rompió su alcancía y le entrego todo el dinero que había en esta, el encargado sonrío y le preguntó:

\- ¿Es para alguien en especial?

\- Sí.- Respondió Sasuke entusiasmado

\- ¿Una novia de casualidad?

\- ¡NO!.- Negó el pequeño espantado y salió corriendo de la pastelería dándole las gracias al encargado.

Naruto se encontraba sentado en el columpio del parque esperando a Sasuke, este se había atrasado y esto era muy raro por lo general era muy puntual incluso más que él. Se iba a parar a buscarlo pero lo vio llegar corriendo hacia él con una gran sonrisa.

El niño se paró frente a él y le extendió un hermoso envase color azul del cual se desprendía un rico aroma a chocolate. Naruto lo vio intrigado.

\- ¡Es para ti, dobe!.- Dijo impaciente el chico pelinegro.

\- ¿Para mí?.- Pregunto sorprendido y sonrojado

\- ¡Sí, Ábrelo ya!

Naruto tomo ansioso la caja y la abrió encontrándose con un pedazo del pastel que siempre había querido probar. Miró a Sasuke sorprendido seguro le había costado mucho dinero, este le sonrió y se sentó en el otro columpio sin dejar de verlo. El rubio le sonrío igualmente aún sonrojado y comenzó a comerse la porción de torta que le había regalado.

\- ¿Quieres?.- Le ofreció tomando con la cuchara que daban en la pastelería un poco de pastel y enseñándoselo.

\- No gracias, no me gusta lo dulce; además es para ti.

El pequeño Uzumaki le sonrió más en agradecimiento y termino de comer tranquilo; al terminar se paró y abrazo fuertemente a Sasuke como muestra de agradecimiento y este le correspondió feliz de haberlo hecho sonreír de esa manera tan especial y lo mejor que sólo le había sonreído a él así.

La tarde siguió llena de risas y juegos entre los pequeños, al final del día se volvieron a despedir como siempre y Sasuke partió hacía su casa. Naruto se quedó mirando cómo se iba, había pensado bien porque se sentía incómodo cada vez que miraba al Uchiha con chicas y ya había descubierto la razón eran celos, pero no de Sasuke sino de las chicas porque ellas podrían estar cerca del pequeño pelinegro de la forma que el pelirrubio ansiaba con todo su corazón; pero no podía hacer nada era un chico y Sasuke nunca lo vería como algo más que amigos.

 

…O eso _creía_ Naruto.

 

Fin…?


End file.
